


Now and Forever

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is ready to propose at last to his boyfriend of six years, but he has trouble with planning big surprises.  He's going to need a little luck and a whole lot of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

Sebastian didn't often get things right, not planning wise, anyway. Not big things; special things. He wanted it to be special. In his heart of hearts he knew Kurt was worth making a fuss over, there was just one problem. He was terrible at things like that. Sebastian remembered their first anniversary of dating with a grim smile. He could smile now, years later, but it still wasn't funny and it certainly wasn't a fond memory.

Kurt was up to his usual hinting and cajoling and grinning like mad when he thought he'd caught Sebastian making plans, so it was obvious he was expecting something. Sebastian figured that something ought to be big. He wanted to knock Kurt's socks off and give him a night he'd never forget. Of course that meant crazy wild sex for hours, but before that he could surely pull off dinner and maybe dancing. 

Sebastian really hadn't wanted to do the dancing part, but Kurt was worth it, so he made the reservations. He even hired a driver for the evening, bought a new outfit, not a suit, just a nice sleek pair of slacks and a think navy sweater. He arranged for all the details like flowers and champagne and he bought Kurt a watch. It was a silver pocket watch, antique and beautiful. 

The car was fine, that was one thing that worked out, but the driver was rude to the point of crass and he kept leering at Kurt. Then they got to the restaurant and the reservations were lost. The flowers and champagne were both supposed to be at the table and when he asked about that the woman didn't know anything, he even tried to ease their way in with a little discreet bribe but the woman could only find them a table by the kitchen and it was noisy and not at all what Sebastian imagined. 

The dancing that he'd planned for them was across town and when they got there the crowd was all over fifty, maybe even all over sixty. This meant staring and even some not so quiet whispering. They only stayed five minutes. Finally, there was only one thing left and that was to give Kurt his gift. Kurt offered his first which turned out to be an iPod playlist, already loaded mind you, of their "greatest hits". All the songs they'd come to love for one reason or another. It was touching and heartfelt and not nearly as ridiculous as Sebastian had feared. 

Then Kurt opened his. He held it on his palm for a moment and then he started to cry. At first Sebastian took this as a good sign, Kurt cried more than anyone he knew, but when he started wrapping it back up Sebastian knew something was wrong.

The night was ruined and Kurt wouldn't even tell him what was wrong, he only kept saying "Thank you," and "Really it's beautiful, I love it," but he was sobbing. Later he would explain that he'd had one in his possession, an almost identical watch that Blaine had given him. When they'd broken up, Blaine had asked for it back and it wasn't that he missed Blaine like that, it was just that the object held too many bad memories now. Memories of not being good enough and all the heartbreak he'd felt. He couldn't stand the idea that every time he looked at this watch he'd wonder when he was going to have to give it back to Sebastian.

Honestly, that was only one example. Sebastian could think of at least three other train wrecks. One was a surprise birthday party for Kurt, one was a Christmas trip to Paris to visit some of Sebastian's extended family, and one was their first Thanksgiving back home as a couple when he'd tried so hard to impress Burt. No, Sebastian understood the mechanics of doing things big, but it was the execution that always failed somehow. 

Over the years he'd fine tuned the simple things instead. Things like waking up before Kurt on a Sunday so he could make breakfast instead, and remembering the details like the organic maple syrup and the special coffee that wasn't grown by slaves or something. He knew the way Kurt liked the bathroom organized and he knew to keep his clothes separate in the closet. He knew just how to massage Kurt's neck and shoulders after a long day, and he knew which body wash meant Kurt wanted to get lucky. The little details of their life together, that he could handle, but big things? Big things were almost always a mess.

But Kurt deserved something special so Sebastian felt like he was at a loss. He knew he could go to some of their friends for help, but could he trust them to keep things quiet? Sebastian went through a mental run down of who may or may not be trustworthy with such big news and came up with a very short list. Part of the problem was that the most reliable of folks might think it was hilarious that he, Sebastian Smythe, was finally ready to tie the knot.

His first call was Blaine. Blaine might not have been their closest friend in the beginning, but a couple of years into their relationship he moved to New York and he and Kurt reconciled. After that the three of them became almost inseparable. Everyone else thought it was strange at first, and didn't have a problem saying so, but Sebastian trusted Kurt. In fact Kurt was the only person outside of his family that he'd ever really trusted at all. So it was easy for him, easy to watch them getting closer and to find his place in that friendship too. It was cathartic, he'd thought, for all of them. Now Blaine was easily their best friend, and Sebastian knew he would keep this secret.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Blaine asked cheerily when he answered.

"It's going really good. There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about, if you have time?" Sebastian realized he was nervous. Not nervous to tell Blaine, but nervous to start planning. Excited and nervous and that was such a rare thing for him.

"I've got time, my last class ended thirty minutes ago," he said.

Right, Blaine only taught morning classes, Sebastian shook his head. He was so affected by all of this that he couldn't even remember what time of day it was. God, he needed help.

"Listen, I'm calling because I need some help," he told Blaine.

"Is everything okay, are you and Kurt alright?" Blaine asked, concern coloring his voice.

"Yeah, oh yeah, everything's fine. It's just... I'm going to propose, and I think I might be in over my head with figuring out all the details. That's what I need help with." Sebastian felt breathless. He was so excited he could barely get the words out right.

"Oh wow!" Blaine said, his voice tilting up in pitch. "I'm so excited, wow that's huge! Of course I'll help, just put me to work. Anything, you name it." Sebastian could practically hear Blaine bouncing over on the other end. He had to admit though he was feeling pretty giddy himself.

"Okay, well you know my history with planning big surprises?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine said and there was a short snicker that followed.

"Hey!" Sebastian chided, but he kept on talking while Blaine chuckled softly. "Well I was thinking about getting everyone together and proposing in song or something. Like a musical number, with all of our friends. So I'll need lots of help and people good with details, and someone to be in charge of the whole thing, and I was thinking that might be you." 

"Bas, I'd be honored, really. We should meet and work out what you have in mind, when's good for you?" Blaine asked and he was so sincere and so willing to dive headlong into it that Sebastian had to smile in relief. This was why Blaine was their best friend and why he'd probably be their best man later on too.

They agreed on a time and date and the meeting went much smoother once Blaine had a working idea of what Sebastian wanted. They enlisted Rachel and Jesse who were currently dating and Santana; also Kyle and Jerome, their neighbors and close friends. 

In his mind everything was perfect. He'd ask Kurt out on a date, they hadn't done that in a while. It wouldn't be a surprise, Sebastian would tell him where they were going, their favorite karaoke place. Blaine would come out and play the piano which would be surprise enough, and Kurt would be suspicious, but that would be okay at that point. Kyle and Jerome would sing first, then Santana, then Rachel and Jesse, and finally Sebastian would sing the last lines himself, down on one knee, with the ring. The karaoke club agreed to all of this, the manager could hardly resist Blaine's charms and the date was set.

All things considered, this was fairly simple, despite the elaborate designs involving their friends. Sebastian thought Kurt could appreciate that, though, knowing Sebastian and his trouble with elaborate schemes the way he did.

Two months later, Sebastian had the perfect ring, the perfect casually sexy outfit, and had asked Kurt to go out for drinks and karaoke. Everything was set. Sebastian was calm right up to the moment he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kurt standing in front of the mirror double checking his appearance. He was gorgeous in tight black jeans, a plain white button down, and his new favorite gray vest with the weird zipper that made no sense to Sebastian. Still it hugged him just right, as did the jeans and Sebastian had to catch his breath when he realized he was about to ask this man to spend the rest of his life with him. What if he said no?

"What? Is there a loose thread, is it my hair?" Kurt turned in front of the mirror and patted and the back of his hair, fretting.

Sebastian chuckled and relief washed through him. He could do this. After all they'd talked about it off and on, and they'd been together four years now. He chuckled softly at Kurt and crossed the room pulling him into his arms and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Nothing's wrong with your clothes, or your hair, or you at all. You're perfect, Kurt."  
Kurt stared up at him dubious for a second and then shoved at him. "Good, get off then, you're still damp."

Sebastian released him but continued to chuckle as he dressed.

Hailing a taxi was no trouble, and as they slid in, Sebastian patted discreetly at his pocket, where he was keeping the ring, it was still there. Relieved, he slid in after Kurt and they traveled through the streets, enjoying the quiet of the ride and watching the lights of the city crawl past out the windows.

"I'm going to sing something off Adele's new album, but I haven't decided what yet." Kurt said conversationally.

"The one you were singing in the shower yesterday?" Sebastian supplied with a wink.

"That was not Adele and you know it. I hate that you can get your songs under my skin so easily. I'll have you know I was humming 'His Big Dick' all day at work.

"His Big Dick is classic, babe, what can I say?" Sebastian laughed and so did Kurt and then Kurt was twining their fingers together and looking at him all soft eyes and kissable lips. Sebastian wanted to kiss him just then, just pull him close and forget the cab driver, they'd done that often enough, but he was being distracted again. He wanted to marry this man and only Kurt would ever truly appreciate what that meant in Sebastian's world.

The bar was pretty packed for a Thursday night. It was their new two dollar beer promotion, but Sebastian didn't mind the crowd so much. Kurt thrived on an audience, so his singing ought to be phenomenal. Hopefully the rest of it would be just as amazing. 

After his first Cosmo, Kurt sang the new Adele song, one that Sebastian hadn't heard yet, but he was sure if Kurt loved it he'd become familiar with it soon enough. Of course Kurt nearly brought the house down. That was sort of part and parcel of the whole Broadway career. Kurt was currently starring in Son of a Witch, as Liir, the main character. He'd been in other shows, but this was his first lead role so it was still a new experience for Kurt to be recognized. Sebastian loved Kurt's new found success every bit as much as Kurt did. He himself was working in a law firm as a junior member and that was rough, but rewarding because he'd followed his dreams just as Kurt had followed his. Sure they were still trying to get to the top, but he wanted to do that together, as husbands.

Right around the time Kurt decided it was Sebastian's turn to sing, Sebastian started getting nervous. There were only two songs left before the big number and his heart was starting to pound just a little too quickly. Kurt could see the change; it was probably all over his face.

"Bastian, hun, what's going on? I thought you wanted to sing?" Kurt was worried. Sebastian didn't want to worry Kurt, not now, not when they were so close. 

"I'm fine. I think I just drank my last beer a little fast." That was a lie and Kurt looked immediately suspicious. Shit.

"Are you too warm?" Kurt asked, sliding his chair over so he could touch Sebastian's face. His eyebrows were pulling together, creasing his forehead as he tested the temperature of Sebastian's forehead against his wrist. 

Sebastian couldn't speak. He wanted to say that he was fine, that it was nothing, that Kurt shouldn't worried, maybe he was just a little flushed. None of that came out. Instead, looking into Kurt's big concerned eyes, Sebastian's mouth just took off without him.

"Marry me." He said his voice too soft to be heard clearly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and leaned closer so that Sebastian could smell his cologne. "What?" he asked.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box which he then held on his palm between them. "I said, marry me, Kurt." He said, this time louder. He had no idea why he was panicking right now, he couldn't even glance to the stage to see if Blaine was there taking his spot at the piano, all he could do was wait breathlessly, feeling like a fool for forgetting his speech about what Kurt meant to him and how they would share their future. This was no way to propose. Fuck.

Except...

Kurt was grinning. He reached out slowly and took the box from Sebastian and opened it carefully. Then he pulled out the platinum band inside and turned it around in his fingers, seeing, no doubt, the inscription inside. It was simple, no special catch phrase, just their names, Kurt & Sebastian.

That was when the music began. [Click Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LxhrwLBwX8)

"Yes!" Kurt said suddenly, "Oh yes!" He fumbled a little with the ring, but Sebastian finally had his wits about him again and he took the little band and slid it on Kurt's finger as Kyle and Jerome began to sing.

_Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever I will be your man_

They kissed, then embraced briefly, but Kurt was already pulling back, recognizing the familiar voices. He clapped in surprise when he saw their friends and he pointed at Blaine too, his eyes dancing. Then Santana took the stage, her soulful voice the perfect change from Jerome and Kyle's easy tenors.

_Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever I will be your man_

After that Rachel and Jesse took the stage and Kurt was clinging to Sebastian's arms with both his hands. Sebastian couldn't really watch the stage; he was too mesmerized by Kurt's giddy expressions. He knew, he'd always remember this moment and the way Kurt looked during this song.

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there all the time  
All this time_

Each time one of their friends came out from behind the stage Kurt shot Sebastian a grin, and when it was time for the final lines, Sebastian dropped to the floor and pulled out the mic he'd had hidden under his chair.

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever I will be your man  
Now and forever I will be your man_

Kurt was crying now, but then so was Sebastian. They kissed again to the roaring applause around them, and then they were being pulled into the arms of their friends and congratulated. Somehow, even in the midst of all of that, Kurt managed to hang on to Sebastian's hand. Even though he'd choked and forgotten all of his lines, Kurt Hummel had agreed to marry him and that was all that mattered.

They stayed and drank too much and sang ridiculous songs with their friends until they were exhausted and caught a cab back to their apartment. Sebastian pounced on Kurt right away, kissing him deep and slow, savoring the newness of their engagement, but Kurt stopped him. 

"Wait, just a second, okay, sit with me." Kurt said, and he tugged Sebastian over to the sofa.

They sat and Sebastian waited. he thought for a moment maybe he should be worried but the warmth in Kurt's eyes told him there wasn't any reason for concern. 

Kurt held his hand out, his right one. "See this?" He said, pointing to the black band on his ring finger.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, a little confused, but mostly just curious.

Kurt slid the ring off and held it in his palm, then he reached for Sebastian's hand and squeezed it. "I bought this six months ago, right around the time you made junior partner and I got the role of Liir." Sebastian nodded. He didn't normally pay much attention to Kurt's accessories, Kurt always looked fantastic, but he'd eventually noticed this one because Kurt wore it all the time. 

He held the ring out to Sebastian. "Look at it closely." Kurt told him, so he took the ring and turned it around in his fingers. The band was plain but rounded at the edges, the black was shiny and inside...

The inside of the band was silver in color, maybe even platinum and there was an inscription. Sebastian & Kurt.

"I-" Sebastian opened his mouth to talk, but Kurt cut him off.

"I bought it for you. I was going to propose. I was just waiting for the right time and I could never be sure the time was right. Except, it definitely is now, so..." Kurt smiled softly and shrugged.

Sebastian felt like he was going to lose it all over again. He'd not shed this many tears since he was a kid. It was insane. It was wonderful. 

"Put it on for me?" he asked his voice low and gruff with emotion.

Kurt slid the band onto his finger and he held it up, marveling at the sight.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he whispered.

"I love you too, Sebastian Smythe," Kurt answered.

Then they were kissing again, and this time neither of them let go for a very long time. You see, sometimes Sebastian could get big things right.

The End


End file.
